


Music To My Ears

by locodoll



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, F/F, Navel Fetish, Navel Play, bellybutton worship, first work posted, navel worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locodoll/pseuds/locodoll
Summary: Miku and Luka are at an indoor pool. It is in this pool that the duo discover a little kink they share.





	Music To My Ears

Hatsune Miku walked into the doors of the extravagant mansion owned by the Megurine family. A faint shade of mahogany, the interior was ornate and carried trinkets, decorations, ornaments as far as the eye could see, essentially the spoils that an international idol's continued success can give them. Luka-senpai's parents sure have capitalized on her fame, Miku thought to herself.

Upon seeing such an ornate visage, Miku almost felt ashamed with how simple she dressed. Despite being an idol just as, if not more popular than Luka, her outfit for their day together had a rural, plain appeal to it. A turquoise blouse that faintly outlined the shape of her abdomen, pure white jeans, hairclips meant to keep her signature twintails in place (She likes twintails, a lot.) and a bag containing her swimsuit and were all she needed for all the activities that were to come. Still, it would've been pretty awkward if Luka had worn this beautiful, shimmering dress and Miku looked like she was just going to high school, given their circumstances.

"Miku-chan! You're here!" Miku's senior and national idol, Megurine Luka, shouted at the top of the staircase. Luka had worn a tight-fitting T-shirt that accentuated her large mammaries and dark blue jeans, much to Miku's relief.

"Hello, Luka-senpai," Miku said with a smile. "So good to see you. Tell me, how did that concert in Osaka go?"

"Oh," Luka started, "same old, same old. Full crowd, lots of otaku lusting over me, the usual. How're things going on your end?"

"Great," Miku retorted. "My concert over at Kyoto went off without a hitch. I wish you could've seen the crowd, everyone loved it. But enough talk now, let's head out to the beach!"

Luka replied, "About that, I think it'd be better if we just stayed here. We have an indoor pool and locker room in our basement, just as pretty as any regular beach." As Luka moved toward the staircase that led to the pool, she saw that Miku was standing there and staring. Even stranger was that she was blushing at her.

"Miku-chan," Luka said, "Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah," Miku replied, "Never better. Let's just have some fun and forget our troubles." With that, they went off to the pool.

What she saw was beautiful. The entire area looked like an oasis, a plastic palm tree bringing a shadow down upon the pool, LED lights illuminating the area. It was all fake, no doubt about it, but the attention to detail the pool had to appear like a paradise lost in time was astounding. Even Miku was impressed by it.

"Amazing, Luka-chan," Miku thought out loud. "Your parents must have paid a fortune for something like this."

"What can I say," Luka replied. "All that income being an idol gives you pays more than just the bills." As Miku was observing the sight before her, Luka proceeded to lightly trace the contours of her left wrist. "But, you know, it gets kind of boring, not being able to be with you."

With that, Miku stepped out of Luka's reach. "Of course," Miku responded, seemingly oblivious to Luka's advances. "I'd get anxious too if I wasn't around my friends." Those words seemed to work, and Luka backed off.

"I-I'm sorry, Miku-chan," Luka solemnly responded. "I don't know what got over me. What with the nationwide tour next week, I... I..." Miku thought things over, and walked over to Luka, a comforting smile plastered on her face. "Don't worry, I'm here." With those reassuring words, Luka returned Miku's smile, a sense of appreciation of one another's company wrapping around them.

"Anyway, the locker room should be to your right," Luka told Miku. Miku went off to the lockers to change into her swimsuit. While there, she contemplated what happened no less than 30 seconds ago. I noticed something about Luka-senpai I shouldn't even think about. Whilst scanning Luka's outfit, Miku noticed something odd, yet with an erotic attitude to it. Her top had latched onto her breasts so tightly, they left a small opening so that the lower half of her bellybutton was visible.

Miku had very rarely seen Luka's bare midriff, even on concerts broadcasted across Japan. Usually there was a black sweater that covered it. Even when they went to go swimming, Luka almost always wore a one-piece swimsuit. She always thought of her legs as her best feature. Why would it be any different today? Miku can just enjoy the day with her best friend and forget any sexual thoughts got in her head. With that, she quickly removed her blouse and jeans and put on her turquoise, Shimapan bikini. Another thing Miku noticed, much to her chagrin, was that she was almost flat as a board while Luka had quite the boom mics.

Sure enough, Luka was coming out of the pool in a two-piece bikini. It had a beige color to it with a dark gold outline accentuating it. The lights casting down upon the facility only further accentuated Luka's hourglass shape, her porcelain stomach lightly glistening from the water. Her navel appeared to be quite deep, as Miku assumed from her 5-second peek upstairs. "L-L-Luka-chan, why aren't you in a one-piece?", Miku asked.

"Hm?", Luka replied. "Oh, my suit. Well, my parents bought it for me a week ago. Might as well wear it at least once." The pink-haired idol noticed that her companion was looking away, almost ashamed of some horrid act she might commit should she be careless. "Is something wrong, Miku-chan?"

"Nope," Miku responded, "Nothing at all. It looks great on you is all."

Luka retorted, "But you're all flustered and beet-red. Does it have something to do with my outfit?"

"Well," Miku tried to form the right words, but nothing quite came out as intended. "Yes and no. It's... uh... It's the part they're not... covering."

Bewildered by Miku's statement, Luka examined herself as quickly as she could. What were a few seconds to Luka felt like an eternity to Miku. After those few seconds, Luka spoke to Miku, a slight blush on her face.

"Are you saying this top is too thin?"

"No, your top is covering your breasts just fine, Luka-senpai!"

"Then the bikini outlines my butt too much?"

"Your butt is covered, I guarantee it."

"It's my legs, isn't it? Or rather, my feet? My manager once mentioned people talking about them on 2ch."

"Do I look like some autistic furry on deviantart?"

"Then you're talking about..." Once Luka finally realized Miku's point of obsession, she immediately turned her gaze to Luka's right, looking down to the ground, her knees trembling. A smug, almost satisfactory smile crept its way across Luka's face. "Oh, and you say I'm the pervert," Luka playfully teased.

Madly blushing, Miku retorted, "I just think it looks cute. That's all."

"That blush on your face and shaking knees say otherwise. It's okay, I understand." With that, she strided over to where Miku was standing, leaning in close to her to whisper something to her. "Besides, I like yours, too." With almost no time inbetween, Luka ran her finger across Miku's stomach, a slight gasp coming out of her mouth once her appendage touched her skin. "Did that feel good?" Luka asked her teal-haired friend. Miku's response was simply to turn her back to Luka. "I'll take that as a yes. What, did you go mute?"

"You know," Miku finally spoke, a pout formed on the right side of her face, "I might have enjoyed that more if it were on my terms." Luka chuckled, and proceeded to walk towards her friend.

"You want me to do that more?" Luka jokingly teased, inching ever so closer to her B-cup companion. She gazed towards the twintailed idol, a smile drawn on her face that was somehow smug and sultry all at once. With the taller idol's every step forward, Miku responded with a step back.

"Besides," Luka continued, "I have a secret you'll very much like." Luka reached out for Miku's right hand, her sunkissed complexion contrasting with Miku's pale skin quite vividly. She positioned the hand so that its fingers were located directly within the pink-haired idol's navel, her fingernails entrenched within the umbilicus. The hand's digits found themselves placed squarely within Luka's umbilicus, Luka's hands forcing them within the crevice of her stomach.

What shocked Miku the most, however, was how her senpai reacted to the invasion of her navel. "I never knew why," Luka explained with every moan, "but it feels really good when I play with my bellybutton." With every twist and movement of Miku's phalanges, Luka's blush and moans intensified. All the while, Miku was facing a most peculiar case of conflicting emotions, experiencing terror, arousal, and lust all at once.

"I... can see that," Miku replied.

"I've always wanted to see what it's like to have someone else play with it, too." Luka said, her moans only further intensifying as Miku's finger dug near the bottom of the crevice.

"I-I don't know if I should," Miku said. Miku had every right, every desire to ravage that smooth, perfect belly. To probe the insides of the pink-haired woman's navel, be it with her fingers, her tongue, or any external device, would have driven even saints mad with sexual deprivation. But she did not want to deal with the pressure, the rumors of her perversions should the events leak out to the public. As if she were reading her mind, Luka retracted Miku's hand from her concave navel.

"What," Luka replied, her annoyance overcoming her pleasure but still profusely blushing, "Do you think anyone's going to see?" Miku shyly nodded, still attempting to lay her visage toward the porcelain stomach before her. Luka giggled at the idol's newfound shyness.

Luka made her way to the nearest pool chair, reclined the wooden object, and laid down on it. She stretched herself so that her midriff was perfectly accentuated, running her right hand across the object of Miku's newfound affection.

"Come on," Luka said in her sultriest voice imaginable, "Don't be shy." Miku tried her damnedest to resist the pink-haired temptress, but she ultimately failed in her endeavor. She slowly, yet desperately walked toward the woman, already moaning as her own pointer and middle fingers circled and plunged the depths of her navel. Miku bent downward so her face was close to the pearly-white stomach of her senpai. An area of particular interest was her navel, its deepness begging Miku to run her tongue inside of it.

Miku rubbed her face along Luka's stomach, much to the latter's pleasure. It felt smooth and flat, as expected from an idol of her caliber. The concave midriff was perfect in every sense of the word, only broken apart by the concave oval that was Luka's navel. Every time Miku's countenance made contact with the porcelain skin, she blushed just a little bit.

"How does my belly feel?" Luka questioned the teal-haired beauty, absolutely lost in the belly presented to her.

"It's amazing," Miku responded. "I could worship it all day."

"Do a good job at that now," Luka retorted, "And I may just let you do it all day."

Miku took this smut speak as a way for Luka to say, "I need your tongue inside my bellybutton, and I need it now." What right did she have to disobey her navel idol? Responding to Luka's subliminal speech with fervor, she placed her tongue directly on Luka's left hip. Her tongue felt smooth, yet slimy as it darted its way across the idol's midriff. Both idols expressed their suppressed lust with grand theatrics, moaning and groaning as if they were engaging in the dirtiest intercourse of their lives. The blue-haired idol paid special attention to Luka's bellybutton, her tongue making light circles around the belly's crater.

"Don't tease me like that," Luka replied as she pushed her belly harder onto Miku's face. With an annoyed expression, Miku ceased her attempt at foreplay and drove her tongue directly into her umbilicus. She circled her lingua within the insides of her bellybutton, tasting the walls. It was a salty taste, as if she had recently been to the ocean and saltwater found its way within it. Not as if her belly crater tasted awful, mind you. Its taste lingered on Miku's taste buds, offering her a most delectable taste that complemented the bellybutton's texture most favorably. Luka's navel was deep, and the crevices within its walls felt pleasurable to run any tongue along. Luka was already on the brink, and Miku only had 15 minutes to lick the insides of her bellybutton.

"Miku-chan," Luka expressed between impassioned moans. "Miku-chan, harder." Miku obediently agreed, pushing her tongue farther inside of her bellybutton. Sadly, it appears the teal-haired idol was in a pinch, unable to tongue the deepest crevice of Luka's bellybutton.

"I'm sorry, Luka-senpai," Miku said, "But I don't think I can go futher."

"Nonsense!" Luka shouted. With that, she pushed her kouhai's skull down right on her belly as Miku jammed her tongue directly in her bellybutton. The slimy appendage found its way forcefully touching the bottom of her bellybutton. Every time the twintailed idol's tongue probed the oval crater, Luka forced her head further to probe it further, as if she wanted the idol to excavate some rare mineral located deep within it. Luka came with much gusto, the decibels produced from her screams of pleasure high enough to fill up a concert hall many times over.

"That felt amazing," Luka panted out as she was recovering from the oral sex her umbilicus received. She was fingering her own bellybutton, spreading the shallow crevice open and spreading her friend's saliva within its insides.

"Looked like it," Miku responded, unsure if what she did was the right thing or not. "So, did I do good?"

"You didn't just do good," Luka said as she spread her navel out toward the idol, "You deserve an award for it!"

"I'm glad you liked it." The breast-deficient girl shyly stated, her left hand playing with her hair as her right played with her own bellybutton. She

"In fact," Luka retorted as she crawled back up, her face parallel with Miku's porcelain belly. "You deserve it right now." With that, Luka pounced on the shorter girl, her shapely thighs holding Miku's own thighs down to the pool chair. Luka's index finger ran a circle around Miku's navel, Miku lightly laughing whilst madly blushing.

Miku had every right to get the pink-haired woman off, to protect her belly virginity. Yet she chose not to, she believed she deserved this opportunity to taste the flesh of her navel. This was their first reunion in months, maybe years, and it may as well be their final day to enjoy one another's company. Might as well enjoy it while they can.


End file.
